Not applicable.
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses an Orientation Detection for Digital Cameras.
The present invention further relates to digital cameras and the processing of images produced from digital cameras.
Recently, digital cameras have become increasingly popular. These cameras normally operate by means of imaging a desired image utilising a charge coupled device (CCD) array and storing the imaged scene on an electronic storage medium for later down loading onto a computer system for subsequent manipulation and printing out. Normally, when utilising a computer system to print out an image, sophisticated software may available to manipulate the image in accordance with requirements.
Unfortunately such systems require significant post processing of a captured image and normally present the image in an orientation to which is was taken, relying on the post processing process to perform any necessary rotations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the automatic detection of a camera""s orientation and for the subsequent utilization of the orientation in the production of digital images directly by said camera.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a camera system having:
an area image sensor means for sensing an image;
an image storage means for storing the sense image;
an orientation means for sensing the camera""s orientation when sensing the image; and
a processing means for processing said sensed image utilising said sensed camera orientation.